Always and Forever
by fiction-is-my-addiction
Summary: For My Valentine" contest entry. The Nomads never show up in the clearing. Edward and Bella go back to school the next day. Starts off at the baseball field and continues through the day of everyone finding out about the new couple.


"**For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: Always and Forever**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Vampire or Human: Vampire**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

**I have had this story in my head for months but I hadn't gotten time to sit down and write it out. When I saw ****isabel0329 and manyafandom's "For my valentine" contest I knew I had to write it. At first I was worried about the making it to the 2,000 word minimum but I started writing and the story just poured and rolled into something much longer than I first expected. I hope you all like the story. Thanx for reading.**

**It starts off at the baseball scene in **_**Twilight**_** and continues from there. The starting words that are italicized are from the actual book and are Stephenie Meyer's words.**

**Enjoy.**

"_Well, it would be nice if I could find one thing you didn't do better than everyone else on the planet."_

_He flashed me his special crooked smile leaving me breathless._

"_I'm up," he said heading for the plate._

Of course Edward knocked the ball out of the clearing, he was able to make a homerun, proving my point that he was the best at anything.

"Good job, love!" I said jumping up.

"Thanks," he said giving me my favorite crooked smile. He leaned in giving me a chaste kiss on my lips, leaving me dizzy.

"Bella, I'm not going to be able to kiss you if each time I do you are goes crazy," he said laughing.

"Blushing Bella!" I heard Emmet's booming laugh across thee clearing.

"Ahh…" I groaned into Edward, hiding my face in his chest.

"Love, how about one more inning and we'll go?" Edward asked.

"Whatever you want Edward," I answered. For the first time I really wasn't bored watching sports. That's a first. I watched them as they kept playing. At one point Emmet started blaming Jasper for cheating but Esme settled it. They kept playing, and they all looked flawless doing it. When Edward and I headed out his team was winning.

"Are you sure you're ready to go?" I asked as we walked across the clearing.

"Definitely," he replied as we walked.. "Okay, love hop on!" he said as he stopped and turned to give me one of his heart melting smiles.

I jumped on his back and I felt the rush of air around me. I couldn't believe I was so lucky that Edward loved me. This amazing creature who was the best at everything loved me. I was never going to let him go. I nestled my head down by the base of his neck and pressed a kiss into him.

"I love you," I breathed out as I smothered him in kisses.

"I love you too." I felt Edward come to a stop and pull me off his back and around to face him. Suddenly, he pressed his lips to mine and I was wrapped up in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his torso bringing him closer to me. Finally, I came up for air even though I didn't want to. As I tried to catch my breathe I felt Edward stop breathing and become still for a second. After a moment I felt him relax.

"I'm getting better," he said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Great to see you're improving, while I'm not."

"What are you talking about? This time you didn't attack me and you didn't faint. I would say that's an improvement," he said laughing.

"Fine," I said pouting.

"Come on love, you know I love your reactions. Please forgive me," he said pressing his lips a long my jaw line, making it difficult for me to form a coherent thought.

"Okay…you're...forgiven."

"Let's go love." He grabbed my hand and walked me to the Jeep. He opened the door for me, lifting me up and buckling me. He was such the perfect gentlemen. With in seconds he was back in the car and driving away. We sat in silence just enjoying each other's company. He had one hand on the wheel and one in my hand.

"So… how did you enjoy the game?"

"I can honestly say that it was the best baseball game I've ever seen. For once I wasn't bored but now I am never going to be able to stand watching regular baseball."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I did too," he answered with a smile. "We're here," he said cutting the engine of the car. He unbuckled and climbed out of the car, walking around to my door. After helping me out of the car he slowly began walking me up to the door.

"Charlie's watching so play along," he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks for a great night Bella. I hope we can do it again."

"Definitely, Edward." Slowly he reached down and pressed a quick kiss to my lips.

" I'll see you tonight after Charlie's asleep, if that's okay?" he asked, whispering in my ear.

"Yeah," I whispered back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," he said turning to leave. "Goodnight," he wished me as her started to go down the steps.

"Goodnight," I called to him, pushing open the front door.

"Hey, dad!" I called walking into the house.

"How was your night?" he asked a little awkward.

"It was great! How was yours?"

"Fine."

"Well, goodnight dad." I called walking up the stairs.

"Night, Bells."

I slowly trudged up the steps. I can't believe how my life has changed. When I left Phoenix I thought my life was over. I thought I was moving to the dreary town of Forks, but suddenly forks seemed brighter than Phoenix. I now see my life in the before and after. My life is separated into the "Before Edward Cullen" and "After Edward Cullen." Who would have thought that when moving to the town of Forks I would end up finding love? Not me. Despite the fact that I didn't see this coming I now can't imagine my life without Edward.

I grabbed my stuff and jumped into the shower. I let the warm water beat on my back and relax my muscles. I tensed up at the thought of tomorrow and of having to be pulled back into the real world. At least now I would have Edward by my side. When I began to think off Edward I got excited and so I hurried up my shower. Before I got out though I let the water massage my muscles back into a calmness.

After changing my clothes and brushing my teeth, I quietly made my way to my room. I could still hear Charlie downstairs, so I decided to check my e-mail while I waited for Edward. After signing on to my e-mail saw that my mother had e-mailed me.

**Dear Bella,**

**So, Charlie told me you had a date tonight. Who was it? Did you have fun? Do you like him? You like him a lot don't you, if you sat through baseball for him. I can't believe my baby girl is growing up. Please reply soon Bella, I can't wait to hear about your boy.**

**Love,**

**Mom**

**P.S. Charlie called me tonight freaking out about you. It was actually kind of funny**

**; )**

**P.S.S. Be safe.**

Oh, my, god. I can't believe Charlie called her. Ugh… now I was going to have to suffer questions. I guess I should play it down like Edward and I did with Charlie. Although I love my mother, she can't handle the intensity between Edward and I. I figure I should get the reply over with now:

**Dear Mom,**

**Tonight was great. I went out with Edward Cullen tonight. Edward is… amazing. I had such a good time. I watched his family play baseball tonight. For once I actually enjoyed baseball. I can see now why you like watching Phil play. Speaking of Phil, say hello for me. Anyways his family is really nice too. They were all very nice to me. Edward's sister Alice is a little eccentric, but I think we will be good friends. Edward has four siblings. Carlisle and Esme adopted him when he was young. They are nice as can be. I can't believe Charlie freaked out. Anyways, it's late here and I have school tomorrow, so I think I'm going to hit the hay. I'll talk to you later.**

**Love, **

**Bella**

I logged out of my computer. Hmm…. now that I got that done what should I do. I decided to grab a book and read in my bed until Edward came. I decided to choose a book randomly from my shelf and just read it. I read for a while drifting in and out of the world of Jane Austen. I really couldn't fully focus on the book but I kept trying. Finally, after about twenty minutes I heard Charlie climb up the stairs. As soon as I heard if soft snoring I jumped out of bed and ran to the window, throwing it open.

"Edward?" I whispered through the window.

"Yes, love," he said climbing through. As soon as I saw him I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him close to me.

"I missed you," I said without thinking.

"I did too," he answered. "Come on, love time for bed."

"Fine," I said laying down but he was still standing. "Edward, what are you doing? Lay down." I could see his face light up, like he had been waiting for me to ask.

"Sure," he said laying down next to me. He layed on top of the covers while I was under them. As soon as he laid down, I rolled over to rest my head on his chest. I felt him wrap his arm around me and kiss the top of my head, This is my home, here in Edwards arms. I never want to move from this moment. If I could freeze time and lay here forever with Edward I would. I knew, one day I would be like Edward, I would get my forever with him.

"What are you thinking?" he murmured.

"I'm just thinking about how much I love you, and how I want to spend forever with you."

"I love you too Bella." I could here him begin to hum my lullaby. "Go to sleep, love. I'll be here in the morning waiting to take you to school."

"Okay," I whispered.

"Goodnight, love," he whispered while humming.

"Night," I murmured before drifting into sleep.

The next morning I woke up and when I rolled over I saw a note on my pillow.

**Bella,**

**I went to go get the car and change clothes, so it won't look suspicious. Charlie already left. Get ready for school and I'll see you soon.**

**Love Always,**

**Edward**

I quickly jumped out of bed and rushed through my morning routine getting ready.

When I got to the kitchen I decided on a bowl of cereal. As I gathered what I needed, I hear a soft knock at the door.

"Morning, Edward," I exclaimed as I opened the door.

"Morning, love," he said pulling me into a hug. I could hear him breathe my smell in deeply. I nuzzled my nose into his neck and gave him a soft kiss there. Then I felt Edward pull back from me a little and tip my head up. He gave me a peck on the lips but still left my heart beating erratically.

"Come on love, time for the human to eat," he said, pulling me into the kitchen. As we walked to the kitchen I noticed what he was wearing. He had a tight fitting black shirt and tight fitting jeans. Just like every other day he looked really good. I knew I was going to be dazzled by him today. Once we got to the kitchen and I pulled myself out of my thoughts about how delicious he looked. I quickly ate and when I was finished I grabbed my stuff and we hoped into the car as Edward drove to school.

"Come on you speed demon slow down by just five miles,"

"Fine," he sighed, "But only because I love you."

"Edward?" I prompted.

"Yes, love?"

"Well, I was wondering what are we telling people about us? Jesicca thinks we are secretly dating and I know people are going to start talking in this town."

"Bella, I don't want to seem possessive or anything, but I want people to know your mine. I want them to know that Edward Cullen is off the market and I especially want people like Mike Newton," he spit the name, "to stop hitting on you. So, if you are okay with it I think we should come out as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I would love that. I don't want any girls like that waitress we had, trying to steal _my_ love."

"They could try, but they wouldn't be successful anyways. Oh, and if you want, when Jessica asks, you can tell her about Sunday."

"Okay, love. Sounds perfect," I said squeezing his hand. I was utterly in love with him, so I would suffer the gossip and stares I will get people because at the end of the day I go home with him. The rest of the ride didn't take long we just sat in a comfortable, stealing glances at each other.

"We're here," Edward said pulling me from my thoughts. He gave me a quick chaste kiss before jumping out of the car and coming around to open my door. While he walked around to my door I took the time to put myself back together and to calm down. I still became frazzled when he kissed me. I grabbed my back pack just as Edward opened the door.

As I stepped out of the car I felt all eyes training on me.

"OH………MY……..GOD…" I heard from across the parking lot. As soon as I stepped out Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Come on love, let's go," he said. We walked across the parking lot and I felt all eyes on me. It was like my first day again. As I walked pass people I could here them begin to whisper about me.

"Everyone's looking," I whispered to Edward.

"Not everyone," he chuckled quietly, "Okay, maybe everyone."

"Ugh……"I groaned softly in reply. I heard Edward's light laugh as we continued walking into the building.

Edward walked with me to my first class, English. He held onto my hand the entire way. His presence helped me forget about all the stares we were getting but I was still aware of them.

"I'll see you after class, love," Edward said pulling me out of my thoughts and into a hug. He leaned in quickly and kissed my jaw line, sending my heartbeat into a frenzy. I could here him exhale and laugh as he heard my heartbeat accelerate.

"Okay," I sighed turning to the classroom.

"Bye," I heard as he turned around and glided down the hallway towards his own class.

Here goes nothing. I turned into the classroom, when I entered I heard people quiet for a moment and look up at me. Then everyone turned back to whispering in a frenzy. I walked down the aisles of desks and took my seat towards the back.

"Hey, Bella," I heard my say as he came over to me. "So are you and Cullen dating?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Mike, but yes we are," I could tell already that this part of my day was going to be annoying. I guess it'll be worth it in the end since I will have Edward.

"I don't like it," Mike said softer.

"I know Mike, but that doesn't change things."

"Bella?" I heard mike say quietly and kind of awkwardly.

"Yes?"

"I…" Mike stammered, "I guess I'll just come out and say. Bella I want you to date me. Break up with Cullen and go out with me." Okay I was not expecting Mike to be so forward. Wow.

"Mike," I began, "You're a great friend but only a friend to me. I'm with Edward now and I hope you can accept that because you're a really good friend and I don't want to lose you, but Edward is my boyfriend and that's not going to change. Besides, you have Jessica and she likes you Mike. She called me after the dance and was so excited. She really had a great time with you."

"Okay, I guess," he answered let down. "So she really had a good time?" That became our conversation for the next few minutes until the Bell rang and class began. After class the Bella rang and I quickly got up and walked to the door, knowing that the sooner I got out the door the sooner I would see him.

"Hey, love how was class?" Edward asked me grabbing my hand and beginning to walk me to my next class.

"Okay, I guess. How about you?"

"It was fine, but I missed you. Also, I had to listen to everyone's thoughts about us. They male thoughts about you were the worst part," he clenched his jaw and let out a low growl.

"I'm yours and only yours," I whispered in his ear, then placing a gentle kiss bellow his ear.

"And I'm yours," he said, calming down.

We walked quietly to class and Edward left me at Government and made his way to his next class. Before he left he quickly kissed my jaw and left. I could feel a tradition starting. I didn't mind this new tradition at all. Government was uneventful. Mike was quieter than usual but I figured he would get over it soon. After class Edward met me and we walked to my next class. As we walked I got nervous about my conversation with Jessica. Edward calmed me a little bit but as soon as he walked away leaving me at Trig I was filled wit dread for what was to come. Of course before he left Edward he gave me a kiss to continue are new tradition which left a smile on my face. Finally, I gathered the courage I had and entered the room. Here goes nothing.

"Hey, Jess," I said sitting down.

"Oh my god, Bella. I've been wanting to talk to you all day," she said quickly. "So, you and Edward, huh? When'd that happen?" I could here in her voice a little jealousy but also the need for gossip. At least I know if I'd told Jessica people wouldn't spread some untrue rumor.

"Yeah, Edward's my boyfriend now," I couldn't help but smile as I said this. "He called to apologize about canceling on me Saturday and he ended up asking me to go out Sunday. Sunday morning I just went over to his house because he wanted me to meet his family and then Sunday night I watched them all play baseball."

"Come on Bella, I need details!" she whisper screamed.

"Okay….. well his family was really nice and umm…. He wanted to meet my dad before we went out."

"Come one Bella, give something good! Did he kiss you," she asked but I didn't answer I just looked down, but my blush gave me away. "So he did, was it good," at this I just turned redder. "How good?"

"Ugh," I huffed, "It was amazing okay," I said quietly, the red blush still painted across my cheeks.

"Finally something good," Jessica whispered happily, we were down to whispering since class had started a few minutes ago.

"So how was the dance, it sounded like you guys had fun?" I asked trying to tear the spotlight from my self. Luckily it did and I was able to just listen. Class went by pretty quickly between listening to Jessica and trying to pay attention to the lesson.

"So I'll see you in Spanish," Jessica said as we left the classroom and she was Edward waiting there for me.

"Yeah," I said.

"So how'd it go?" asked pulling me into a hug and breathing in my scent.

"Okay," I said indefinitely.

"Good. So I'm an amazing kisser am I?" he asked a smirk spreading across his face.

"Yes, you are," I said my face turning red. I looked up at him and he gave me one of his crooked smiles that made my knees buckle.

"I'm only good, because it's you," he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my skin.

"Edward, you're good at everything and you know it. Don't try to deny it."

"You know Jessica was a little jealous of you?" he said after a minute or so.

"I figured," I said and then began to tease him, "I knew I would get some jealous girls."

"Yeah well I knew I would have to deal with jealous boys," he teased back but then turned a little serious, "Like Mike Newton," he spit.

"Edward, not that it's not fun to see you jealous but you know you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, "You don't have to worry about anything either."

"Good." We arrived at the Spanish door Edward lent down and kissed the side of my face. I didn't think, I'd ever get used to that.

"Remember, Alice wants you to sit with my siblings today," he reminded me.

"Okay."

"I'll see you after class." He turned around and left and I walked into Spanish and sat dutifully next to Jessica.

"You two look pretty cozy," Jessica said and I could really here the jealousy in her voice. Class was uneventful and sort of dragged on since I was waiting to see Edward again.

"I take it you won't be sitting by us at lunch today?" Jessica said as we left the classroom.

"Yeah, sorry, Alice asked me to sit with her today."

"Okay, I'll see you later Bella," she said and walked off.

"Hello, love," Edward said coming up behind me.

"Hey," I said cheering up.

"You ready for lunch?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered. We then made our way through the cafeteria line and headed over to his table. Of course Edward being Edward refused to let me pay. This would not be a regular occurrence.

"Hey, Alice," I called as I sat down.

"Hey, Bella. How's your day?"

"It's okay," I said taking a bite out of my lunch but setting it down.

"Bella, are you feeling okay why aren't you eating?" Edward said going into protective mode and feeling my forehead. His forehead was wrinkling from concern.

"I'm fine. It's just kind of strange to be the only one eating."

"Bella, you have to eat. That is the stupidest thing to say, none of us can eat we're v-a-m-p-i-r-e-s." Alice said like I was mentally challenged.

"Alice, she knows how to talk," Edward scolded.

"So, Bella fall down today yet?" Emmet joked.

"No," I replied scowling and slightly growling.

"Oooh scary," Emmet said, making me huff in frustration.

"Can you guys stop picking on my girlfriend," Edward asked.

"Where's the fun in that, Eddie?" Emmet said making Edward growl softly.

"Don't. Call. Me. Eddie." Edward said menacingly.

"So, Bella, do you want to ditch these losers and go shopping with me after school?"

"Umm…. How about a rain check, Alice. Maybe some other time," I replied.

"So, I'm a loser Alice," Jasper asked.

"Of course, not Jazzy. I was talking about idiot 1 and 2 over here," she said pointing to Edward and Emmet.

"Hey," they protested simultaneously.

"Where's Rosalie today?" I asked quietly to Edward. When Alice was pointing at Emmet and Edward I realized she wasn't here.

"Oh, she didn't want to come today," he said quietly back. It was quiet for a few minutes while I ate and Jasper and Alice talked quietly. It was content. They were all, already like my family. Emmet was the big brother I never had, Alice was the sister, and Jasper was like the shy brother. I was content. I especially loved that the whole time I ate Edward had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I finished eating and Edward got up to put the tray away.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed standing up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You'll see in a moment, Bella." Alice said.

Edward was just about back to our table, he was literally two feet away when Lauren approached him. I realized what Alice saw.

"So, Eddie," Lauren laughed, "How about we go out tonight. I could show you a real great time."

"No, thanks, Lauren I have plans with Bella," he said politely but I could tell he was annoyed.

"Oh come on, Eddie," Lauren began again, "Why don't you just ditch that loser Bella and go out with me instead." I could see Edward about to growl and pounce on her.

"Sorry, Lauren, I don't think that's going to happen," I said putting my hand on Edwards shoulder to calm him.

"No one was talking to you Bella," she whined in her nasally voice, "I was talking to Eddie."

"Okay, first of all his name is Edward, not Eddie. Second of all, Edward is my boyfriend and not yours so get over it. Besides Edward would never go for someone like you. And third, Edward and I aren't breaking up anytime soon, so I suggest you go find someone who goes for girls like you."

"Sorry, Lauren. I'm a one girl kind of guy and well Bella is that girl," Edward said as her wrapped his arm around me.

"Ugh!" Lauren shrieked and ran out of the room.

"Go Bella!" Emmet boomed once we were all seated again.

"I don't know what came over me I just sort of lost it. I couldn't stand by and let Edward lose control or let other people think it was okay to hit on Edward." I said. "He's mine," I whispered.

The rest of lunch was uneventful. Edward and I headed to biology once the room started clearing out.

When we got to biology our table was already set up with a microscope and slides. It looked like we were going to be doing a lab today. Mr. Varner explained the lab and then we got to work. Edward and I finished first so we just got to talk for the rest of the hour. We didn't really talk about much. Just little things, like what I did last night or about how much it annoys us when the other gets hit on.

After class he walked me to P.E. and he kissed my jaw line and then right under my ear. I groaned as I entered gym. At least this was my last hour before I got to go home. Through out gym class I was able to look forward to being with Edward for a few hours and not having to deal with our classmates and teachers.

Finally, gym was over and I rushed out to see Edward. As soon as I exited the building, I saw Edward and I threw myself at him, smothering him in a hug.

"I missed you too," he laughed.

"Sorry, about that," I said sheepishly, "I'm just so glad we get to go home and that this day is over.

"Me too," he said pulling me to the Volvo. He opened my door like the gentleman he is and then went around to his own side.

"So, Bella, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"I do," I said causing his face to fall. "My plans are with you. I plan on going to my house with you and doing homework and making dinner for Charlie. Then I plan that once Charlie goes to sleep, a certain boyfriend of mine climbs through my window."

"Oh really, and which boyfriend would this be," he said smiling.

"You," I said and I leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"So, how's your thirst today," I asked relaxed.

"It's okay. You still smell delicious as ever but I'm in control," he responded.

"Good. So any more run in with 'fan' girls today?"

"No. Thank god."

"You already know that I didn't."

"Actually, that's not one hundred percent true, Bella."

"What do you mean not one hundred percent true?" I asked confused.

"Well, Tyler Crowley was taunting me in his mind that he's taking you to prom."

"That is never going to happen."

"That's right. I believe I'm taking you to prom," he said smugly. No. I could just see it now. It would be a nightmare with my balance issues.

"No you're not," I said which seemed to confuse him, "I'm not going to prom."

"We'll see," he said. Yeah right.

A few minutes later we pulled up at my house. Charlie wasn't home yet. We went in and I grabbed a drink and then we sat in the living room doing homework. I sat with on the floor with my back pressed up against Edward's chest and my homework on the coffee table. We sat quietly, just enjoying each others company and working on homework. Edward finished really quickly, so he just sat behind me, playing with strands of my hair.

Around 5:30, we moved to the kitchen table so I could work on Charlie's dinner and my homework. I could not figure out my trig. homework for the life of me so Edward being the smart vampire that he is tutored me on it. So, that's what Charlie came home to. His dinner cooking and Edward sitting patiently besides me trying to explain how to do a math problem.

Edward sat with us while Charlie and I ate dinner. Charlie offered him dinner but he politely declined. I could tell Charlie was getting a little more comfortable with Edward. Charlie seemed kind of annoyed though that there wasn't a reason for him to hate Edwards. I'm pretty sure it's just a dad thing, that he wants to hate my boyfriend. After dinner I did the dishes and Charlie went out to watch some game that was on. Once I finished my homework Edward and I just stayed in the kitchen talking and relaxing.

"Dad, Edwards leaving," I called to Charlie around eight o'clock, "I'm just gonna walk him to his car and I'll be back.

"So, I'll see you in a couple hours, right?" I asked once we were safely outside the house.

"Of course Bella, and you'll see me every night after that if you want me," he said.

"I'll always want you," I told him honestly.

"Bella, I know it's hard to be with me when we're back in reality and not in our own little bubble like at home. People are going to stare at you for a while and probably whenever you go out with me because I'm so different. But, Bella you're never alone when you face this okay. I want you to know that you have my heart and that you will always have it. Bella my heart hasn't beat since 1918 but suddenly when I'm with you it's like my heart is beating again. Bella you are my life an I'd do anything for you. I'm never letting you go. I want to give you something, so even when I'm not at your side you'll know I'm with you," he said honestly and with passion in his voice, causing my eyes to tear up. The he pulled out a box from his jacket and opened it showing me the most beautiful locket with the initials E.M. carved into it. "This was my mother's," he explained, "Elizabeth Mason. I want you to have it. This is my heart and I'm giving it to you along with my real one."

"It's beautiful," I said a tear rolling down my cheek. I took the locket gently in my hand and opened it.

"It's me," he said, "When I was human." I gasped even as a human he was beautiful.

"Put it on me," I whispered. After it was one me I pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, Edward,"

"I love you too, always and forever," he promised. I crashed my lips to his I couldn't help myself anymore. I poured my love and my passion for him. No matter what we face in reality I know we would always have our little bubble together. Edward was my other half, my mate. My heart was his and his heart was mine. Always and Forever.

**I really hope you liked this story. Please remember to vote in manyafandom's contest. Please vote and review!**


End file.
